The present disclosure relates generally to an end-of-arm tool for use on a robot, and more particularly, to a lightweight end-of-arm tool useful for packing glass sheets at faster cycle times.
Conventional end-of-arm tools for use with a robot are adjustable and designed to accommodate different work piece configurations. Such adjustable tools, however, are complicated and typically heavy. Thus, a robot handling such complicated, heavy tools is subjected to increased wear resulting in reduced life and lost production. There exists a need for an improved, lightweight end-of-arm tool that would reduce such wear on the robot. An advantage to such a lightweight tool is a decrease in cycle times. Furthermore, as modern glass sheets become larger and thinner, a lightweight end-of-arm tool must also become larger and still provide the support that modern glass sheets require while maintaining a lightweight capability and reduction in wear.